


Shadowhunters also have marks

by ParalyzedCookies



Series: Shadowhunters have marks [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Insecure Alec, M/M, Shadowhunters also have marks like warlocks, supportive Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalyzedCookies/pseuds/ParalyzedCookies
Summary: In this universe whilst warlocks have their marks which most keep hidden shadowhunters also have marks but they are taught to show them with pride.Alec is not one such shadowhunter who takes pride in his mark.All Magnus wants to see is Alecs Mark





	Shadowhunters also have marks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll are ready to read 1300 words of pure garbage

In the shadowhunter world a persons mark showed there power and beauty it was something that a shadowhunter showed with pride, they flaunted them at any possible moment and whilst warlocks still carried around their demonic mark they were seen as something disgusting and to not be seen, whilst shadowhunters where meant to show there mark with pride as they where given to them by the angels.

Unlike most Shadowhunters Alec did not like to have his mark on show. His mark wasn’t anything special or amazing like his Sister; Isabelle’s beautiful scales which gleamed iridescent when hit by the sun, they splattered the right side of her body from her neck to her ankle. Or his adopted brother; Jace’s golden wings, showing everyone both his beauty and power. Next to the two of them Alec’s mark was unremarkable and laughable, so he keeps it hidden with a rune.

Well that was until he met and started to date the high warlock of Brooklyn; Magnus Bane. He was the first person in many years to ask Alec what his mark was and it shocked Alec because he did not know how to answer. Of course, he didn’t want to keep anything hidden from his boyfriend, but he wasn’t ready to talk to Magnus about his biggest insecurities so like every other time he has been asked he said.

“it isn’t anything special, you just need to go look at Jace’s and Isabelle’s to see beautiful marks.” And with that Magnus had just smiled and replied.

“They do have beautiful marks but I’m sure yours is even more beautiful but if you do not want to show me then you do not have to show me today, but I do hope that one day you will be able to show me.” Alec had just smiled and went onto another subject.

Alec didn’t really understand why he didn’t want Magnus to see his mark he knew that Magnus would love it and think it was beautiful but something in Alec’s head just wouldn’t let Magnus see his mark, maybe it was because he was so used to keeping it hidden or maybe it was the darker side of Alec which told him that Magnus would hate it and laugh at it like the other shadowhunter children had when he was a child.

The longer they dated the more Magnus would ask to see Alec’s mark, it was also the main source of their arguments because Magnus felt that Alec did not trust him with that part of himself which wasn’t true Alec wanted to show Magnus but something inside him just wouldn’t let Magnus see that part of himself.

In the end Alec had no choice in showing Magnus his mark. After a long and gruelling battle with a horde of demons and a demon had been able to dig his claws into Alec’s back and throw him into a wall causing him to lose consciousness.

When Alec woke up, he was laying on a bed in the medical ward of the institute. The first thing that Alec noticed is that he was on his stomach instead of his back, which he didn’t understand as he didn’t feel any of his wounds that the demon had inflicted on his back and the next thing, he noticed was Jace and Isabelle standing over him with worried looks, so, Alec went to say how sorry he was that he got hurt on a mission but Isabelle beat him to talking.

“what the hell where you thinking brother, you should not have gone on that mission on your own.” Then Alec remembered he had gone on that mission to get away from his own thoughts after yet another argument with Magnus about his mark. That is when Alec felt an extra weight on the bottom of his back. Shit his mark was showing… His wounds where healed as well… The only warlock Alec would imagine would do that is Magnus… Shit Magnus had seen his mark. It also explained why he was laying on his stomach instead of his back.  
Alec went to push himself up in a panic when Jace pushed him back down saying.

“you may be healed but you still need to rest Alec, also whats the point of worrying now Magnus has already seen your mark and don’t start thinking he isn’t here right now because he’s seen your mark, he has just gone back to his place to wash and get a change of clothes.” Alec clenched his teeth, this was not how Alec wanted Magnus to see his mark and was going to tell both Jace and Isabelle how this was a big deal when there was a knock at the door, clearly Magnus was back but wanted to give the siblings some privacy. Isabelle then started talking.

“Were glad that you are fine brother even though you are an idiot, me and Jace are going to go now so you and Magnus can talk. But its nice to see your mark again Alec, I always did think it was cool.” Before they left, they helped Alec sit up and get into a comfortable position, Isabelle then hugged Alec and Jace patted his shoulder with a grin and then they left, and Magnus walked in.

Alec didn’t know what to say when Magnus came in and Magnus didn’t say anything either he just walked in and sat on the side of the bed. After a couple of minutes, the silence got awkward and Magnus spoke up.

“what you did was stupid Alec, you should not have gone on that mission on your own, I know the report only said there was one demon, but you should have still gone with a team. I’m kind of angry, you did something stupid because of an argument we had.” Alec sighed and pushed a hand through his mess of a hair, a nervous habit he had developed as a child and he replied.

“I know Magnus I was stupid but theres nothing we can do now, it happened and I’m now fine.” Then there was another couple seconds of silence before Magnus smiled and said.

“I always knew that your mark would be amazing, I can’t believe you’ve kept it hidden for such a long time.” Alec sighed for what felt like the 100th time and looked down at his legs, leaning off the side of the bed was his tail. His tail was long nearly hitting the floor as he sat on the bed and when standing the tail would hit Alec’s calf and it was black with patches of brown, when he was a child it would usually be described as a black jaguar’s tail. The tail was slightly twitching a sign of his nervousness and he replied with a shrug.

“it is nothing amazing like I told you… Jace and Isabelle have better marks.” Magnus smiled and replied to Alec.

“I think that it is beautiful it suits you so well, no wonder cats like you, they can sense the tail on you. A mark doesn’t always have to be in your face to be beautiful it just has to suit the person that it is on and your tail does suit you and they go with my own mark.” Alec smiled at Magnus even though he still felt like his tail wasn’t anything special it did go with Magnus’s eyes.

Magus moved from his spot sitting at the bottom of the bed and moved up to the head of the bed and leaned over Alec; kissing him. The kiss was innocent and lasted a couple of seconds before Magnus was moving again to where Alec’s tail was and before Alec had any idea what Magnus was going Magnus gently picked up Alec’s tail and gently stroked it, Magnus also said.

“Wow its so soft, I can’t believe I’ve found another part of you that I love unconditionally, I’m so proud of you Alec.”

Alec did not know what to say back but he felt as if a burden was being lifted from his back and whilst Alec knew the tail would once again go to be hidden by a rune it was a good feeling knowing that the person he loved, loved his tail as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first time writing for this fandom! & knowing me I will probably delete this in a days time because it is terrible and I'm embarrased by it.  
> I am so sorry about this, I know that it is probably no good & I'm sure you will tell me that if anyone can be bothered to comment.
> 
> & if even one person enjoys this then thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.  
> This is not beta read so any mistake is my own & since i'm dyslexic & wrote this at 5am I'm sure it will be


End file.
